


Pinky Promise

by ThisUsernameIsDumb



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd grade, Elementary School, Fluff, M/M, mike being a butt again, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUsernameIsDumb/pseuds/ThisUsernameIsDumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the story that Chris tells Sam in the beginning about how he and Josh became friends back in third grade. Cute nerds being cute nerds (with added bonus of everyone else in their gang being nerds too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promise

Chris was many things in 3rd grade, sarcastic, energetic, and always attached to his phone. Interested in education was not one of those things.

And at the moment, he was bored. As much as the idea of school struck him as "fascinating" he was becoming very tired of the multiplication tables. He sat in the front of the room, taking in the scenery of the other bored children. He leaned his head on his hand and blinked lazily. 

This was gonna be a long day.

Chris had two kids sitting next to him, an Asian girl with brown hair who always portrayed a harsh glare and a boy with black hair who wore his brother’s varsity jacket constantly even though it was extremely too big for him . He knew their names but it escaped him at the moment, but he definitely remembers how she bullied him, and how somehow he took it gracefully. Finally there was a girl behind him attentively taking notes, as Ashely was always a stickler for school and loved learning.

Time creeped by before a loud smack reverberated. The noise echoed through the quite room, the teacher turning around to find the source of disturbance. When the entire the room turned around to see the cause, all the bore witness to was a girl clutching her chest while blushing and a boy giggling behind her. That is until everyone saw what he did when instead he started sputtering words to defend his action.

“Mike Monroe, what did you do to Jeannie Simmons” the teacher asked tapping the ruler against the chalk board she was previously teaching on.

“Uhhhh…well it’s not my fault that she already has tits” he accused “her straps were showing”. 

The girls face became bright red. She turned around to yell to which Chris assumed would go horribly wrong, but instead the teacher interrupted the train wreck.

“Mike move to where Chris is sitting immediately, and you can expect a dentition after school” she chastised. After the outburst she began to mutter about his use of inappropriate language and how she will be calling his parents.

Chris lifted his head from its previous position after hearing his name and took in the entirety of the situation of the conversation. He saw the boy heading up to the front to which he realized he had to switch spots with him, and he got up and gathered his stuff with a sigh. He looked back at his seat and saw Jessica extremely excited to be only one chair away from her crush. 'Well at least someone got something out of this' he thought cynically.

So the boys had exchanged seats and Chris got comfortable with his backpack at the back. He looked at his ‘seat buddies’. To his left sat a girl who was sleeping, completely passed out and oblivious to the world. Lucky Sam got to sleep through this fiasco. The girl who was victim to the incident was fuming, and turned to tell Chris that if he did the same, she WOULD turn around to punch him. And to his right was another boy, tan and lean, with dark brown hair styled in a buzz cut. Surprisingly Chris didn't know this boy, so he assumed that maybe he was a transfer. 

When the class settled down and the teacher went back to teaching, the dark brown haired boy turned to Chris and whispered “Hey my name is Joshua, but call me Josh. I’m 9” followed by a huge grin.

Chris was surprised the transferred boy talked to him, much less this early, but got past his initial shock and replied. “Mines Christopher, but just Chris, and I’m 8.”

Josh smiled wider at his response and asked him a bunch of different questions throughout the class. He asked him simple things from his favorite colors to his favorite movies. Time flew by so fast that Chris hadn’t really payed any attention to the anything really, and until the bell rung, he was lost giggling from smart comments and jokes with Josh.

So they gathered their things and left the building only to bid each other farewell. As Chris went to leave, Josh grabbed his hand “Wait. You wanna hang out sometime soon, I mean if you don’t want to I understand…” he said with a shrug as he trailed with his obvious shyness.

Chris felt warm inside from the cute approach Josh had displayed and stuttered out a form of acceptance.

“Do you pinky promise bro?” He asked as he held out a small finger. Chris snorted.

“What, I’m completely serious?” Josh said while stifling a laugh. “C’mon, just real fast”

Chris held out his finger to him, wrapped the two together and shook their arms. They both chuckled and fell into a comfortable silence. Eventually they said their goodbyes and parted ways. 

Chris practically skipped to his mother’s car that day and told her all about his new friend as she laughed at his silly tales and agreed to the little play date as long as she met Josh’s parents. 

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. After all, that was his first pinky promise and he intended on keeping it.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY first FF published ever. Hope you enjoyed cause my nervous stomach sure didn't. Who doesn't love a good piece of hot chocolate fluffy goodness once in a while with not insane Josh. 
> 
> Maybe one day I will try smut.
> 
> Today is not that day, but one day.
> 
> If all goes well and good, I think I'll PINKY PROMISE on a follow up (pun soooo intended)
> 
> Anyway thanks again for reading and you have an awesome day/night you lovely homo sapiens.


End file.
